


Once We Were

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Picnics, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Odd… She hadn’t seen Ravus all day.





	Once We Were

**Author's Note:**

> For Ravus Week, Day One.  
> Theme: Afternoon Tea

 

Odd… She hadn’t seen Ravus all day. As busy as he was with work, Ravus had an extremely precise and predictable schedule. He woke up just before six in the morning, proceeded to wake up within fifteen to thirty minutes before preparing himself for training – it was quite a meticulous schedule. So much so that – to the dot – she was able to tell that Ravus would and should have been in his study sorting through paperwork while writing disgruntled letters to Chancellor Izunia.

At least, Lunafreya thought that she knew. Her eyes surveyed the study, and alas, there was no sign of him. Not at his desk or on his lounge sofa. He wasn’t even in the storage closet, which lead to quite a few jokes and a hilarious story about how he got locked in there to begin with. But funny stories aside, there wasn’t any sight of Ravus.

Lunafreya hummed to himself in thought, a dainty index finger curled under her chin. “Odd… He never changes things up…” Her eyebrows furrowed, blue eyes turning towards the white dog at her side. Even the dog seemed as if it was confused by Ravus’s mysterious disappearance, its head tilted aside before it looked up at its master.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where he is, Pryna?”

The dog looked forward again before standing up and beginning to trot away. Oh! Where was Pryna off to? The blonde-haired princess turned toward the study for another quick glance before jogging after the dog.

The manor seemed far bigger without any sight of Ravus taking his two o’clock patrol around with the other soldiers while giving them their usual regiment and plans for the day. Not even the regular guards seemed to be about, only with a few servants passing by to give the manor any sort of life. Were the rest of the Tenebraen royal guard deployed somewhere? Was something wrong? No… If there was something wrong, the staff would be unsettled and whispering with dread. Instead, it was a rather lithe environment. The princess couldn’t help but furrow her eyebrows curiously in thought.

Well, if Ravus wasn’t working, where in the world would he be? It was honestly hard to imagine. This was _Ravus_ after all. Lunafreya stopped in her tracks, causing Pryna to come to a halt and watch its master curiously. If one was to track Ravus, one would have to think like Ravus. And perhaps it was thinking a bit too much like him, but she didn’t really seem phased as she huffed her chest up. Her shoulders pulled themselves back, and her brow furrowed even more into a scowl as terrifying as a puppy’s gaze.

 _“’What is the meaning of this?’”_ Her voice was hardly as low and spiteful as Ravus’s voice ever would be, but it was still a humorous attempt that Pryna responded to with by barking excitedly. _“’I am not doing work for once! What am I do to with such nuance and wasted time?! Dilly dally, work work work when I have a day off!’”_

The babbling Lunafreya did stopped abruptly with one of the steps she took. _“’Wait a moment. If I do not have work, then I would wish to relax. And what would I do to relax, my good faithful companion?’”_

She looked down at Pryna as the dog twirled around and began bouncing down the corridor.

_“’To the garden, Pryna!’”_

She dropped the guise only because she didn’t know _how_ anyone could be so physically stiff all the time.

Lunafreya chased after Pryna, coming to the outside courtyard and entrance to the gardens. As if approaching a sacred place, she laced his fingers together as if in a prayer. The gardens were always a lovely place to visit. But if anything, they were surely Ravus’s domain. She had her own favorite places to visit amongst it, but the gardens were perhaps Ravus’s most treasured place. Not even his own bed could provide him with such solace. If she were to see what Ravus was up to, she’d have to at least come up with a good reason for disturbing Ravus on such holy grounds. It was already so rare for him to break from his schedule as is. And if her intuition was correct, then it would mean it would be disrespectful to bother him… Right?

She let out a soft sight before walking into the gardens. All along the shrubs were white roses, adorning and complimenting the grassy patches that the sylleblossoms sprouted from. Various other flowers were found amongst the sea of flowers, but whites and blues dominated the garden as if they were clouds amongst a blue sky. Seas of green all a sign of the beauty and life that grew just outside of where the royal family resided.

And within the beautiful waves of flora was Ravus. Like an elegant marble sculpture, he sat at one of the garden’s picnic tables with his legs crossed and a book splayed in his palm. He was serene and gentle with his expression and posture, simply absorbed into the novel as he absent-mindedly stirred the creamy liquid in the porcelain cup on the table.

Lunafreya couldn’t help but smile at such a sight. This was the first time in years that she’s ever seen him so calm…

“There you are, Ravus.” Ravus turned his gaze upwards from his book and peered at his sister through the thin-framed spectacles he sported. Even if he didn’t jolt, it seemed as if he was too absorbed in his book to have noticed her so easily. The wide eyes showed it. Lunafreya smiled in response as she approached closer. “I was wondering where you were today.”

“Ah… I apologize.” His expression softened as he looked at her. “Did I worry you, Lunafreya?”

“Hm… A little. When I didn’t see you in your study, I grew worried. It’s rare for you to stray from your schedule, Ravus.”

“A change not on my own volition,” he replied bitterly. “Were it my choice, I would have resumed my tasks.”

“But…?” Lunafreya leaned over his shoulder to look at what Ravus was reading, only to make out a brief sentence in it that made her blush and stand upright again. _Oh. Private reading._

Ravus sighed and closed his book, taking his glasses off and setting his belongings down on the metal flourishes of the table. He gestured for Lunafreya to take the seat across from him, to which she eagerly abided and sat. “The doctor has claimed that my constant working has been resulting in the infantry ‘suffering with the consequences.’ I do not understand what it was they were insinuating. But to humor them, I abided in their proposal for a day of leisure and relaxation and left General Tummelt to today’s regiment.”

“Ah… So that’s why everyone’s so relaxed today.”

“Pardon?”

“Nothing, brother.” Lunafreya smiled at Ravus, glancing down at the tea and pastries sitting on the table before she tilted his head at him. “It’s nice though… To see you look so calm today. And to see you at all, really.”

Ravus arched an eyebrow and asked, “What do you mean by that? I live in the palace, just as you.”

“I know you do, but I rarely get to see you in general.” Lunafreya’s expression was soft, but there was a sad look in her eyes as she curled her hands together towards her chest. “You and I have travelled different paths – this I know for certain. But even so, I still miss being able to see you. Even something as mundane and trivial as greeting you for breakfast is something that I have missed from you, brother.”

Lunafreya’s expression seemed to shift to one of surprise as she bowed her head towards her brother. She was supposed to be grateful for all that Ravus was doing to protect her and those of Tenebrae. All the sacrifices he’s had to make for the good of everyone shouldn’t be overlooked all because Lunafreya missed her brother. He had his duties, just as she had her own. It wasn’t her place to complain and demand for his attention. They would always be family, regardless of how often they spoke with one another. That should be all that she should ask for.

_“I’m sorry, Lunafreya.”_

The princess looked up, having been beaten to an apology as she watched Ravus rise from his place. Was he going to leave? Oh no… She probably ruined his relaxation. She hesitated as she looked up at him. And yet, instead of a harsh glare he often displayed, it was a soft and sincere expression as he knelt before her. He held her hands as if caressing glass, fragile and dainty, as she returned his hold, feeling the callouses from his slender fingers brush over the back of her hands. A comforting gesture that Ravus always did whenever he knew Lunafreya was upset. It always was easy for him to tell, after all.

“Why are you apologizing, Ravus? It-“

“Do not say it is your fault or that you are being selfish.” Lunafreya had to avert her gaze. Ravus, however, only spoke kind words as he shook her hands. Just enough to bring her blue pools back to sight. “I know how hard it has been for Tenebrae – for us – as we find ourselves in hard times. But no matter how the hardships affect us or how the grief and loneliness feel overwhelming, you may _always_ look to me for a remedy. Do I make myself clear?”

Lunafreya nodded in response, just as a small smile pressed itself past Ravus’s stoic demeanor. He brought the princess’s knuckles up to his lips, placing a comforting kiss on top of them as he gave her hands another squeeze. “I do what I can to protect you and make you happy, Lunafreya. But if ever should you need me, even to simply say hello, I will return to your side to protect you.”

“I know, Ravus,” she replied as a smile returned itself to Ravus. “It’s just that you do all that you can, so I don’t wish to bother you.”

“Rather you bother me than the chancellor.”

Lunafreya couldn’t help but laugh at such a curt statement, causing Ravus to chuckle as if it were contagious. “Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that…” She grinned and shook Ravus’s hands. “Then, since you’re trying to defy your doctor’s expectations on your ‘forced leave,’ would you like to share some cake with me back at the palace? We can get your more tea, since I imagine this has gone cold.”

“Has it?” He looked down at the tea pot. “I was too absorbed in my book, it seemed.”

“That interesting of a book?”

Ravus had to look away. “It was something the commodore suggested to me. I wasn’t anticipating it to be this…”

“Provocative?”

_“Smutty.”_

Lunafreya laughed again, letting go of Ravus’s hands so she could rise to her feet. She began to make her way towards the courtyard, but not without snatching the book from the table and grinning at Ravus. “Perhaps I should read it afterwards then, since you seemed so absorbed in such a tale.”

“You absolutely shall not, Lunafreya!” Ravus’s face reddened as he quickly stood up and chased afterwards. “Return to me the book at once!”

She felt like a child again as she laughed and ran from her brother. “You’ll have to catch me first!”


End file.
